


修伯特今天也在“我杀我自己”

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.9.21）标题也可以写为：修伯特和菲尔，从炮友到真爱【。我知道五年前大家关系发展不到a【】可能没那么亲密但我就想写菲尔的好闺蜜多萝缇雅！【从上一篇写到一半我就开始想发车，可憋死我了！【喂事实证明发车就是爽！最后的notes里照旧有很缺德的东西【。





	修伯特今天也在“我杀我自己”

01  
菲尔迪南特喜欢修伯特很久了。  
他也不知道自己为什么会喜欢上那个阴沉、冷血、只喝咖啡、喜欢对人冷嘲热讽、整天只知道围着艾黛尔贾特打转的家伙。  
可他就是喜欢上他了。  
但是他不敢告白……不，别说告白了，就连把这份心情向第三者吐露出来他都不敢。  
因为修伯特肯定不会喜欢他的。  
毕竟对修伯特来说，自己只是个喜欢缠着艾黛尔贾特做一些无谋的挑战，满口贵族责任和大道理的讨厌鬼罢了。  
可就算这样，菲尔迪南特还是喜欢修伯特，喜欢得不得了。  
所以当他发现自己能躺在修伯特身下时，顿时就觉得什么都不重要了。

02  
至于为什么会变成这样，还要稍微回溯一下时间。  
今天是士官学校全体学生期待已久的白鹭杯和一年一度的舞会，而菲尔迪南特更是比其他人都要更加迫不及待。  
因为他被贝雷特老师选为了黑鹫学级参加白鹭杯的代表，半个月来一直都在为了今天努力练习。  
功夫不负有心人，菲尔迪南特漂亮地在舞蹈比赛中胜出，整个黑鹫学级都被包裹在一种欢腾雀跃的气氛中。  
舞会结束后他们也没有解散，而是又跑到食堂去大吃大喝起来，主厨还特地破例给他们提供了不少好酒。结果平日里还会注重身份地位的学生们此刻也忘了隔阂，尽情欢闹在一起。就连那个艾黛尔贾特都拗不过多萝缇雅的邀请，和她在食堂中间的空地上一圈一圈地舞蹈起来。  
菲尔迪南特本来是今晚的主角，可闹到现在大家也基本都忘了这场宴会的初衷，甚至有不少人都已经喝瘫在角落里了。  
菲尔迪南特倒是不在意自己不是宴会的中心，他刚才和卡斯帕尔拼酒也稍微喝多了点，此刻觉得有点头晕，便打算去湖边吹吹风醒醒酒。走到食堂门口他又回头看了一圈热闹的同级生们，却突然发现少了个人。  
就连林哈尔特都没溜回房去睡觉，修伯特竟然先不见了。  
菲尔迪南特歪着头思考了半天，可是在酒精的影响下无法顺利运转的大脑怎么也想不出个所以然。于是他一不做二不休，决定干脆去修伯特房里看看。  
放在平时他是绝对不会做出这种愚蠢的决定的，可现在借着酒劲，菲尔迪南特有种自己什么都敢做的感觉。

宿舍里静悄悄的，似乎别的学级的学生也还在忙着享受这个有着浪漫传说的夜晚，都还没有回来。  
菲尔迪南特借着昏黄的灯光摸到修伯特门口，砰砰砰地敲起门来。  
“修伯特！你在吗！连艾黛尔贾特都还在享受宴会呢，你这个跟班怎么可以擅自先跑掉！”  
修伯特并没有回话，但他的房间里隐约传出了像是衣物摩擦的声音。  
没想到修伯特竟然压根不搭理自己，菲尔迪南特顿时就生气起来。  
“修伯特！我知道你在里面！”  
他条件反射地去抓门把手，没想到稍一用力竟然就把门打开了。  
菲尔迪南特一个趔趄跌进了修伯特的房间，正好和正坐在床边忙着什么的修伯特眼对眼。  
只见修伯特把裤子褪至膝盖，一双手难得的没有戴手套，正在内裤里忙着什么。他的脸色微微泛红，不过菲尔迪南特很难说那是生理反应还是因为被自己撞见了这么一幕。  
“……阁下打算看到什么时候？”  
半晌，还是修伯特率先开口。  
“呜哇啊对不起！真的对不起！我不是有意的！”  
听到那仿佛让温度直降冰点的声音，菲尔迪南特瞬间就觉得酒都醒了一半。他赶快低下头，忙不迭地向修伯特道歉。  
“有空说这个，阁下不如先把门关上？”  
菲尔迪南特整个人都混乱了，压根没有考虑过走出门再把门带上的选项，回头就把房门关上还锁上了。  
这一连串流畅的操作让修伯特也傻了眼。他看着菲尔迪南特完全不觉得有什么不对劲的样子，叹了一口气，拿过身边一条手绢擦了擦手，然后站起来把裤子提好了。  
就在他刚想问出“阁下还打算在我房里待到什么时候”时，菲尔迪南特却突然干笑着开了口。  
“哎呀，没想到修伯特也会有这方面的需求！”  
这家伙脑子里都在想什么？  
修伯特挑了挑眉，却忍不住接了他的话茬：“我也是个人，又不是石头。这只是正常的生理需求。”  
“你、你说的对呢！”  
菲尔迪南特现在已经彻底陷入混乱状态，根本搞不清自己该做什么。他唯一想到的就只有说点什么打破这尴尬的气氛，至少不能让自己在修伯特眼里的评价因为这件事跌破谷底。  
“不、不过，与其自己一个人躲在屋里……你怎么不去找个女朋友呢？冯·贝斯特拉的名号应该还是很响亮的！”  
“哼。”修伯特每冷笑一声，菲尔迪南特就觉得自己的心又下沉一分，“和女人搞，万一搞出孩子来，处理起来不是更麻烦。阁下连这点常识都没有吗？”  
“啊哈哈，确实……”菲尔迪南特绞尽脑汁，突然就不知怎的蹦出一句，“那找个男人也不错嘛！”  
说完才意识到自己说了什么，菲尔迪南特只觉得背后直冒冷汗。  
没想到修伯特却突然轻笑起来：“确实，贵族间有这种嗜好的并不在少数。只是没想到，堂堂艾吉尔公爵的嫡子也有这种爱好。”  
菲尔迪南特正因为修伯特似乎误会了什么想要解释，没想到修伯特突然上前来，把他按在了门板上。  
“那不如，就让经验丰富的阁下来帮我？哦不对，应该是我们互帮互助，对吗？”  
事态的突然展开让菲尔迪南特彻底愣住了，修伯特低沉磁性的声音像是有魔力一样回荡在他耳边，让他只觉得心跳加速，本来因为喝了酒而泛红的脸色也随之变得更加鲜艳了。  
修伯特看菲尔迪南特不说话了，还以为他被自己气着了，正准备借机送客，没想到菲尔迪南特突然就扭开了涨得通红的脸，一双眼不停偷瞄他的脸色，轻声说道：“如果……如果你觉得我可以……我没问题……”

03  
修伯特也有点想不通事情怎么就变成这样了。  
他本来只想尽快把菲尔迪南特赶走，只是条件反射地呛了他几句，怎么现在他就一脸娇羞地躺在自己床上了？  
早在菲尔迪南特闯进来时，修伯特就从他那一身酒味判断出他肯定喝醉了。可是现在那正既紧张又略带期待地看着自己的水润眼神又是怎么回事？  
修伯特并不是没和男人搞过，这方面的经验也不算缺乏，但他没想到那个看起来仪表堂堂的菲尔迪南特其实也有这么浪的一面。  
修伯特忍不住在心里冷笑一声：想不到艾吉尔公爵的继承人竟然是个喜欢男人的基佬。虽然现在的状况有点奇怪，但如果和菲尔迪南特搞了，以后也能拿这件事当一个把柄控制他。  
至于他现在喝醉酒并不算清醒有点趁人之危什么的……谁叫他自己闯进来还主动把自己锁在房里呢。  
修伯特肯定不会承认造成现在一切的根源是自己没锁门就是了。  
“修、修伯特……”见修伯特迟迟没有动作，菲尔迪南特颤着声开口道，“你、你不用客气，这、这是互帮互助嘛……”  
“……阁下可别后悔。”  
修伯特笑了笑，也爬上了床。

“翻过身去，冯·艾吉尔。”  
“哎？”  
“哎什么？”修伯特一边脱下外套一边说，“背后位对你我来说都比较轻松。你以前的男人没教过你吗？”  
“哦，我、我当然知道！”  
菲尔迪南特顺从地翻过身去，趴在修伯特的床上，修伯特这才伸出手慢慢脱下了他的裤子。  
他很明显地感觉到菲尔迪南特因为自己的动作而僵硬了，却也没有多想，很快就把菲尔迪南特的裤子和内裤都扔在了地上。  
常年的骑马锻炼让菲尔迪南特的屁股紧绷又结实，修伯特忍不住就上手摸了一把，果然手感和他预想的一样好。  
“呜……！”  
菲尔迪南特因为这个动作轻哼了一声，但没有回头，也没有出言制止修伯特。于是修伯特更进一步地把玩起菲尔迪南特轻轻颤动的臀肉和他肌肉紧致的大腿，听着菲尔迪南特的喘息声越来越粗重。  
等到修伯特顺着菲尔迪南特的私处探到前面，才发现菲尔迪南特已经硬起来了。  
他忍不住又在心里嘲讽了一番菲尔迪南特的放荡，手上却毫不留情地握住了菲尔迪南特的肉棒。  
“修、修伯特？！”  
菲尔迪南特惊讶地想要回头，却被修伯特用全身的重量压在了身下。  
“这是互帮互助，不是吗？”  
修伯特在菲尔迪南特耳边蛊惑似的轻声说着，同时手上温柔地上下撸动起来。  
“啊……啊啊……别、别这样……会、会弄脏的……”  
没想到菲尔迪南特会这么说，修伯特手上顿时控制不住，一使劲就给菲尔迪南特撸了出来。  
菲尔迪南特娇呼一声，上半身完全垮了下去，整个瘫在了修伯特的床上剧烈喘息着。  
骚货。  
修伯特冷笑一声，这次拿出了一瓶润滑油，扶着菲尔迪南特还高高翘起在空中的屁股，把那一瓶清凉的液体全都浇了上去。  
“嗯……！”  
把头埋在修伯特的枕头里的菲尔迪南特不由发出一声闷哼，他还没缓过来，只觉得几根修长的手指慢慢掰开了自己的臀瓣，摩挲起那个小口。  
“好紧啊，你很久没做过了吗？”  
听到修伯特的问话，菲尔迪南特也不太明白是什么意思，只能顺着他便点了点头。  
“那可能会有点疼，忍着点。”  
话音未落，修伯特的指尖便捅进了菲尔迪南特的后穴。  
菲尔迪南特浑身都因此打了一个激灵，他不是没有这方面的知识，但实际体验就是另一回事了，此刻感受着修伯特的手指慢慢打开自己的穴口，一寸一寸地进入自己的身体，他除了发出嗯嗯啊啊的娇声和摇晃着后腰外根本什么都做不到。  
修伯特心里虽然对这样的菲尔迪南特满是鄙夷，手上却很温柔。他一点一点地给“很久没做过的”菲尔迪南特扩张，还耐心地等待他适应自己的手指留在身体里的感觉再增加手指的数量。当然，寻找菲尔迪南特身体里的敏感带这种事他也没落下。  
他总算结束了扩张，拿手绢擦了擦收回的手指，又打量了一下菲尔迪南特的样子。只见菲尔迪南特已经连抓住身下的床单的力气都没了，勉强露出的侧脸上全是汗水，眼角则挂着几滴晶莹的泪珠。  
如果他不是菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔，修伯特或许会承认自己这一刻稍微有点动心。  
但此刻正趴在他眼前的可是那个烦人精菲尔迪南特，修伯特淡淡一笑，重新扶好菲尔迪南特的屁股，今晚第二次扯开了自己的裤子。  
“我要进去了，冯·艾吉尔。”

修伯特挺立的粗大肉棒侵入进菲尔迪南特身体里的一瞬间，菲尔迪南特发出了前所未有的惊叫声。  
担心有人经过听到，修伯特猛地抓着菲尔迪南特的头发把他扯了过来，一口吻了上去。  
菲尔迪南特因为这个突如其来的吻瞪大了眼睛，但随着时间过去，他的目光渐渐模糊起来，僵硬的身体也慢慢软了下去。  
修伯特没有放过这个机会，长驱直入把半根肉棒都顶了进去，这才松开了堵住菲尔迪南特叫声的嘴。  
菲尔迪南特像是没了魂，修伯特一松手他就瘫在了床上。可与恍惚的意识不同，心脏却搏动得如此剧烈，联动着下面也阵阵紧缩起来。  
“你真的很出乎我的预料，冯·艾吉尔。”  
感觉到菲尔迪南特下面的小嘴紧咬着自己，修伯特不无惊讶地说。  
他重新伏在菲尔迪南特身上，摸索着解开他上衣的纽扣，爱抚起菲尔迪南特结实的胸膛，同时重新开始向菲尔迪南特中心进发。  
菲尔迪南特只觉得呼吸完全无法给大脑提供足够的氧气，整个人都飘飘忽忽的。正在身体里前进的那根粗壮的棒子也传递来修伯特的鼓动，像是在他的内道里燃起了一把火，沿着脊髓一路延烧到了大脑，让他无法思考。  
这种莫名的灼热感他还是头一次体会，因此他根本无法理解这正是交欢带来的快感。他只知道，自己想要修伯特进入得更深些，想要修伯特带来更火热的感觉。  
而修伯特，虽然并没有读心的能力，却很快就满足了菲尔迪南特的愿望。他开始在菲尔迪南特身体里抽插起来，每次都猛力顶进最深处，惹得菲尔迪南特嘴里娇声不断，一句像样的话也说不出来。  
和彻底沉沦在性交的快乐里的菲尔迪南特不同，修伯特心里却有些疑惑。  
他也抱过各种各样的男女，可是现在这样的感觉还是头一遭。  
虽然不太想承认，但修伯特的身体比大脑更明白现状：他还是头一次做得这么爽。  
菲尔迪南特的身体简直像是为他准备的，如此轻易便接受了他的入侵，对他的肉棒缴械投降。修伯特能感觉出菲尔迪南特的身体有多么的渴求自己，温暖又紧致的内道简直像是要把自己榨干。  
不知不觉间，他也来了兴致，腰上的动作越来越快。他紧紧把菲尔迪南特抱进了怀里，手上不停玩弄着他已经挺翘的乳头和肉棒，胯间则不断重重撞击着菲尔迪南特的屁股。  
感觉到高潮即将来临，修伯特终于忍不住在菲尔迪南特耳边吐出灼热的呼唤：“菲尔迪南特……！”  
简直像是被他的声音诱导，随着修伯特在菲尔迪南特的身体里释放出炽热的欲望，菲尔迪南特也几乎同时射了出去。

不知过了多久，修伯特终于回神。  
他发现自己满身大汗地跪坐在床上，菲尔迪南特则浑身颤抖着瘫在他的身下。  
修伯特慢慢退了出来，那张小嘴里立刻淌出一股淡白的浊液——看来他在菲尔迪南特身体里射了不少。这时他终于承认，这比平时自慰要爽多了。  
修伯特给菲尔迪南特翻了个身，看到那张一贯一本正经的脸上此刻却满是恍惚的神色。菲尔迪南特的头发都被汗水打湿了，胸口剧烈地起伏着，一双半睁的眼睛里完全失去了焦点，和下面一样合不拢的嘴边也还挂着口水的痕迹。  
“这可真是……”  
本来只想应付一下，没想到连自己都差点沦陷进去。不过……  
修伯特灵敏的大脑迅速运转起来。  
看来，自己找到了一个很好的控制菲尔迪南特的方法。

04  
从那天之后，修伯特和菲尔迪南特之间拥有了一个共同的秘密。  
每周两次，菲尔迪南特都会主动造访修伯特的房间，和他“互帮互助”一下。  
菲尔迪南特知道这种关系并不正常，可是多年来的暗恋以这种奇怪的方式开花结果，他根本无法让自己停止。  
不仅如此，修伯特在性事上高超的手腕也让他越来越无法自拔，哪怕是在约定之外的日子里也常常幻想着被修伯特拥抱来抚慰自己。  
平时总是阴沉冷酷的修伯特，在床上却是位绝佳的伴侣。虽然他基本从不曾说过一句甜言蜜语，那温柔的手指运作和热情似火的进出却足以让菲尔迪南特产生“自己是被疼爱着”的幻觉。  
尽管想到他们间的关系只是单纯的“炮友”（这个词还是多萝缇雅教他的），菲尔迪南特还是不免有些沮丧。  
但毕竟修伯特是不可能爱上自己的，能与他保持这种关系，能与他在肉体上连接在一起，菲尔迪南特已经很满足了。  
……不可以贪心地想要更多了。

而修伯特这边，无疑也是享受着这种关系的。  
虽然他一开始就打算拿他们之间发生的一切要挟菲尔迪南特，让他老实点。可是实际保持了这段关系一阵子后，他觉得菲尔迪南特其实也没有自己以前认为的那么烦人。  
事实上，他甚至觉得菲尔迪南特比以前顺眼了不少。  
大概是因为总是绷着一张贵族外壳的菲尔迪南特在床上……在他的面前卸下了所有伪装吧。  
他之前是怎么也不会想到，那个注重形象的菲尔迪南特一上床就会变了个人，仿佛一个离开了自己就活不下去的小荡妇。  
最初修伯特还对这个反差嗤之以鼻，可在菲尔迪南特身体里爽过这么多次，他竟然开始觉得那个如此渴求着自己的菲尔迪南特其实有点可爱了。  
不，这一定是错觉。  
修伯特相信，自己准备拿来威胁菲尔迪南特就范的这些东西总有一天肯定能派上用场。

时间慢慢过去，他们仍然保持着这个微妙的关系……不，不仅如此，他们的关系好像还有了进一步的发展。  
现在他们偶尔会在完事后闲聊几句，菲尔迪南特也经常在约好的日子里带着咖啡和红茶提前来访，在办事前先和修伯特喝上一杯。  
但菲尔迪南特从不多说什么，他始终拘谨地守着“炮友”这条线，仿佛在害怕前进一步会让彼此的关系彻底崩坏。  
修伯特隐约察觉了他的担忧，但他只能困惑地看着不知不觉间房间里多出来的一套茶具，总觉得有点弄不懂这个展开了。  
“说起来，他也送了我不少咖啡了……”修伯特并不是不懂礼节的粗人，“还是准备点回礼吧。”  
菲尔迪南特看到自己准备的回礼时会是什么表情呢？  
他其实有点期待看到那一刻什么的，就算撕破他的嘴他也是说不出来的。

修伯特漫步在大修道院门口的市场里，考虑该送给菲尔迪南特什么东西。今天又是他们约好的日子，他打算速战速决，就在今晚送出去。  
毕竟他一直都送我我喜欢的咖啡，我是不是也送他他喜欢的红茶比较好……  
可这么一想，修伯特才意识到自己并不知道菲尔迪南特喜欢什么红茶。  
话又说回来，他是怎么知道我喜欢什么咖啡的？  
修伯特边思考边打量着摊子上摆出的各种红茶，最后还是决定投降，交给摊主帮他选了一种，还要求摊主包装得精美一点。  
拿着包好的红茶，修伯特像是打了一场胜仗一样得意地笑了笑，正准备转身离开，却听到一个熟悉的声音。  
“哎呀，这不是修比吗？”  
这个令人火大的口气和过分亲昵的爱称，让修伯特不回头也知道来者是谁。  
“多萝缇雅，你……”  
他一转身，刚想抱怨两句，话却全都堵在了嗓子眼里。  
因为艾黛尔贾特就在多萝缇雅身边。  
“殿下。”  
修伯特立刻低头行礼，艾黛尔贾特却微笑着摆了摆手，让他不必拘谨。  
“修比，你买了什么？”  
没等修伯特有反应，多萝缇雅已经绕到他的身后，看到了他条件反射想要藏起的红茶。  
“哎呀！这可是上好的红茶！修比，这是准备送给谁的？”  
为什么偏偏就被这个女人给撞见了呢！  
修伯特很想无视多萝缇雅，但在艾黛尔贾特面前他不想对她的朋友太过冷淡。  
“是我自己喝的。”  
“别装了，修比！谁都知道你只喝咖啡！而且包装得这么精美，一看就是礼物！”多萝缇雅不依不饶地凑了上来，“是要送给菲尔的吧？”  
“你、你胡说什么……！”  
没想到这么简单就被识破了，修伯特也不由得有点动摇。  
“哎？不是吗？可是之前菲尔还兴奋地跑来找我问你会喜欢什么样的咖啡……”多萝缇雅走回艾黛尔贾特身边，神秘地拉着她低声说，“你们该不会是在交往吧？”  
为什么她一定要在艾黛尔贾特大人面前说这种话！  
“怎么可能！我们才不是那种关系！”  
“哎呀，看你都急了，该不是害羞了吧？”  
够了，快住口，我是只为了艾黛尔贾特大人而活的……  
修伯特感到一阵焦虑，艾黛尔贾特看着他的微笑仿佛也变成了耻笑。  
“别开玩笑了！谁会喜欢那种令人作呕的变态家伙！”  
不知不觉变得尖利的吼声回荡在市场上，带来一片诡异的寂静。  
修伯特吼完才意识到自己有些失态，正打算道歉，却看到艾黛尔贾特和多萝缇雅的脸色都变白了，直勾勾地看着他的身后。  
修伯特只觉得心里一沉，身体几乎是不受控制地转向后方，看到菲尔迪南特就站在大修道院门口的台阶上，脸色阵阵发青。

修伯特想说点什么，声音却像是被什么堵在了嗓子眼里，让他只能发出咳嗽一样的怪声。  
可是没想到，菲尔迪南特突然笑了起来。他扯出一张谁都看得出有多生硬的笑脸走了过来。  
“多萝缇雅，你误会了。”他的声音里有一丝不易察觉的颤动，“我们并不是那种关系。是我……是我硬要缠着修伯特的……”  
这几句话似乎耗尽了菲尔迪南特所有的力气，他突然就说不下去了。  
多萝缇雅一脸担忧，刚想说什么，菲尔迪南特却又咧开嘴笑了起来：“抱歉，我想起我还有约，先告辞了。”  
说完，他就头也不回地走开了。  
修伯特清楚地看到，菲尔迪南特的眼角已经开始泛红了。  
他想要说什么，想要叫住菲尔迪南特，可是他的语言功能似乎还没有恢复，只能眼睁睁地看着菲尔迪南特的身影迅速消失在人潮里。  
“修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉！”修伯特还是头一次听到多萝缇雅用如此具有威慑力的声音开口，“你真是个不折不扣的混账！”  
“……女士，请你注意你的用词。就算你是殿下的朋友……”  
“难道你都没有意识到菲尔一直喜欢着你吗！”近乎尖叫的声音如同惊雷落在修伯特的耳朵里，“如果你没有发现……那你又为什么要和他保持那种不清不楚的关系！”  
“你、你怎么会知道……”  
“你放心好了，菲尔一个字也没有提过。”多萝缇雅鄙夷地看了修伯特一眼，“但是谁会看不出呢！不知从什么时候开始，他变得那么开心，那么充满活力。每次和我提到你，他眼里都满是憧憬和喜悦！结果你就只是和他玩玩吗！”  
“哼，明明是他主动找到我这里来的。一个不知道对多少男人敞开过双腿的家伙，只是拿我当做抚慰自己的……”  
多萝缇雅没让修伯特说下去就甩了他一个耳光，连一边的艾黛尔贾特都吓了一跳。  
“菲尔怎么可能是那样的人！他把自己的第一次都给了你，只是和你保持这样的关系就心满意足，不敢要求更多……你却……！”  
“多萝缇雅，”艾黛尔贾特突然抬手揽住了多萝缇雅颤抖的手臂，“够了，我想他已经明白了。”  
稍为安抚自己的女伴，艾黛尔贾特又转向了修伯特。  
“修伯特，我并不十分清楚你和菲尔迪南特之间发生了什么，但是，你们都是我重要的同伴……我不想看到同伴间这样互相伤害，也不想看到你们这样伤害自己。”她的目光无比认真，“你知道自己该做什么，对吗？”  
修伯特没有回答，他不知自己该说些什么。  
“对了，还有一件事必须告诉你。”艾黛尔贾特把多萝缇雅又拉近了些，“我和多萝缇雅正在交往，你会祝福我们吧？”  
“艾黛尔？！”  
多萝缇雅惊叫一声，脸上却写满幸福。  
修伯特突然想起，最近出现在自己面前的菲尔迪南特脸上，也常常带着这种洋溢着幸福的神情。

艾黛尔贾特没有再多说什么，拉着多萝缇雅离开了，只留下修伯特一个人呆立在原地。  
此刻，他总算回想起他与菲尔迪南特第一次发生关系的那个夜晚。  
过于契合的身体，过于亢奋的精神，让他忽略了菲尔迪南特在性事上的生疏。  
“混蛋……为什么要骗我……为什么不惜说谎也要……”  
答案是那么的显而易见，明显到修伯特不禁觉得自己是全天下最愚蠢的人。  
“为什么偏偏喜欢上我这种人……”

05  
修伯特带着混乱的思绪回到了房间。  
等坐在床边，他才意识到自己手里还攥着什么。  
是那包红茶。  
因为被他攥在手里太久，精美的包装纸都皱巴巴的了。  
修伯特瞪着那包红茶好久，忍不住呻吟着扯了扯头发。  
发生了那种事，菲尔迪南特还会来吗？  
又过了几分钟，修伯特才意识到这次自己正在盯着房门发呆。  
他不由得苦笑一声。  
在被自己无情地伤害之后，菲尔迪南特怎么可能还会来找他。  
想到不必去面对菲尔迪南特那张不知所措的脸，修伯特竟觉得有点安心。  
“不对！不是这样！”他猛地站了起来，“开什么玩笑！我修伯特·冯·贝斯特拉什么时候害怕过！”  
不，他确实害怕了，在意识到自己或许喜欢上了菲尔迪南特的那个时候，在发现自己伤害到了菲尔迪南特的那个时候。  
可是，如果继续逃避下去，他一定再也没有脸面出现在艾黛尔贾特和黑鹫学级的同级生面前了。  
修伯特没有继续犹豫，大踏步走出了房间。

菲尔迪南特并不在房间里，问了问隔壁的卡斯帕尔，他也不知道菲尔迪南特去了哪里。  
修伯特有些焦心地在大修道院里寻找着。  
天已经黑了，他发现自己有点担心菲尔迪南特会不会出事。  
事到如今才察觉他在自己心里竟然如此重要，令修伯特哑然失笑。  
修伯特沿着宿舍外的小路一路打听过去，走到一半却遇到了正准备回宿舍的洛廉兹。  
“洛廉兹！”他是菲尔迪南特的朋友！想到这里，修伯特立刻迎了上去，“你知道菲尔迪南特在哪吗！”  
洛廉兹被气势和往常截然不同的修伯特吓了一跳。  
“我、我知道。”  
“他在哪！”  
“我想，他现在应该在医务室吧……”  
医务室？！  
修伯特心里一紧，顾不上再多说什么，立刻冲了出去。  
“刚才训练时他受了点小伤……嗯？人呢？”

修伯特顾不得旁人惊讶的眼神，迅速蹿上楼梯。当他转过走廊的拐角，正好看到玛奴艾拉从医务室里走了出来。  
“玛奴艾拉！……老师，菲尔迪南特在吗？”  
“嗯？你是来接他的？那正好。”玛奴艾拉笑了笑，“他说想在这冷静一下，可我要出去约会了……你就送他回宿舍吧。”  
若是平时，修伯特肯定得在心里腹诽一下玛奴艾拉的擅离职守，可现在他只想感激她给自己提供了一个私密的空间。  
修伯特目送玛奴艾拉离开，站在医务室门口深吸一口气，这才抬手轻轻敲了敲门。  
他似乎听到房间里传来了一阵抽泣声，然后是一声有些颤抖的“请进”。  
“不好意思，玛奴艾拉老师不在……”菲尔迪南特坐在一张病床上，回头看到来人是修伯特，脸刷的就白了，“修伯特？！为、为什么你会在这里？！”  
看到菲尔迪南特的右手腕缠着绷带，眼角还有几滴没来得及擦干的泪珠，修伯特突然觉得一阵心疼。  
“我听说你受伤了。”  
“啊、嗯，是的……”菲尔迪南特看起来很想逃走，但房门被修伯特堵住了，“我、我训练时有点心不在焉……”  
没等修伯特再说什么，菲尔迪南特已经强打着精神笑了笑：“我果然不行啊，不管怎么努力也还是做不好。我这么没用，还骗了你……也难怪你讨厌我……”  
“菲尔迪南特，你听我说……”  
“我、我不会再缠着你了！”看到修伯特上前一步，菲尔迪南特有些畏缩地后退了一步，“那些事，我也不会对别人说的，你放心。我不会再给你添麻烦了。”  
“菲尔迪南特！”  
修伯特实在听不下去，快走几步来到菲尔迪南特身边。菲尔迪南特本能地想要逃走，却被他一把抓住了手腕。  
“呜……！”  
看到菲尔迪南特浑身都打了一个激灵，修伯特慌忙又放了手。  
“对不起！你伤的严重吗？疼不疼？”  
“别这样……”可是菲尔迪南特的颤抖越来越严重了，“别对我这么温柔了！”  
像是突然爆发出来了一样，菲尔迪南特的眼泪终于落了下来：“反正你也不喜欢我……不对，你一直都那么讨厌我！既然如此，就不要对我温柔！不要让我幻想自己还可以期待……”  
可他没能说完，因为修伯特突然紧紧抱住了他。  
“够了，菲尔迪南特，听我说。”  
菲尔迪南特结实的身体竟然在修伯特的臂弯中完全无法动弹，像是他已经彻底忘记了自己还可以挣扎。  
“我……我是觉得不好意思，才会说出那种混账话的。”修伯特咬了咬牙，“其实，我也已经喜欢上你了。”  
“骗人，这不可能。不要这样安慰我，修伯特。我不是傻子……”  
“我没有骗你！”修伯特慢慢掏出已经皱巴巴的红茶包，塞进了菲尔迪南特手里，“这是我为你挑的礼物，可是不巧被艾黛尔贾特大人和多萝缇雅撞见了。你知道的，我不想在那位大人面前被人当做一个沉迷爱情的傻瓜……”  
“修伯特……”  
“可是我却做出了更为愚蠢的行动……并且伤害到了你。”修伯特摇了摇头，“请原谅我，菲尔迪南特。……以及，如果你没有因此变得讨厌我，请给我一个机会。”  
“机会？”  
“是的，一个追求你的机会。”  
菲尔迪南特眨巴着一双带泪的眼睛，像是还没有闹清发生了什么。  
“可是……哎？这是真的？我不是在做梦？”  
修伯特苦笑一声，微微低下头，主动吻在了菲尔迪南特的唇上。  
“菲尔迪南特，我喜欢你。”  
菲尔迪南特轻轻呜咽了一声，但又往修伯特怀里钻了钻。  
“修伯特，这真的不是梦吧？”  
“你这家伙……”修伯特不由觉得又好气又好笑，他突然发力把菲尔迪南特推倒在病床上，“是不是做梦，用身体来体会一下就知道了。”

06  
“修、修伯特……！”  
“怎么了？”  
“你、你还问怎么了！”  
菲尔迪南特难为情地试图躲闪修伯特正在他身体上游走的双手，可惜收效甚微。  
“这里可是医务室啊！至少回去再……哼嗯！”  
话还没说完，修伯特就在菲尔迪南特侧腰上捏了一把，惹得他发出一声香艳的呻吟。  
“怎么，你终于明白这不是梦了？”  
“明、明白了！所以我们回去再做吧！求你了！”  
“不行。”  
简单拒绝，修伯特便俯下身去，开始亲吻菲尔迪南特暴露在空气里的肌肤。  
“嗯啊……！可、可是……有人来的话……嗯嗯……！”  
“放心吧，我锁门了。只要你不叫得太大声，不会有人发现我们在做什么的。”  
菲尔迪南特忍不住用含泪的双眼狠狠瞪了修伯特一眼……当然，现在的泪水是羞耻心与快感同时作用下刺激出来的。  
“菲尔迪南特……我的太阳……我好爱你……”  
修伯特抬起菲尔迪南特的一条腿，顺着小腿、大腿一路吻进他的私处。菲尔迪南特被他挑逗得浑身打颤，又不敢发出太大的声音，只好扯过一个枕头把半张脸都埋了进去。  
可是当修伯特伸出舌头开始舔舐他的后穴，他还是没忍住叫出了声。  
“修伯特……啊……求你了……不要……嗯啊……在这里……！”  
“可你这里都这么硬了，能撑得到回宿舍吗？”  
修伯特收回舌头，还故意伸手抠了一下已经开始冒水的铃口。  
“啊呜……！”  
菲尔迪南特又抖了一下，这回连刚被修伯特舔过的后穴都开始不受控制地一开一合。  
“看啊，菲尔迪南特，你的身体在说想要我。”  
修伯特轻轻亲吻着菲尔迪南特半裸的上半身，特别在他的乳头上又吸又咬，满意地看着菲尔迪南特在床上挺起了身子，像是一座精美的拱桥。  
“菲尔迪南特，我的菲尔迪南特。”  
修伯特继续玩弄着他已经掌握得一清二楚的身体，握着菲尔迪南特的肉棒撸动起来。  
菲尔迪南特只好抬起手挡住满是潮红的脸，一张合不拢的嘴里不停吐出各种喘息和呻吟。  
可在高潮到来的前一刻，修伯特突然堵住了他的铃口。  
“修伯特？！”  
菲尔迪南特带着哭腔叫出了声。  
“菲尔迪南特，我还没听到你的回答。”修伯特不怀好意地笑了，“告诉我。”  
“呜……修伯特……”想要得到释放的欲望和对修伯特的爱意冲昏了菲尔迪南特的头脑，他本能地伸出手，攀在了修伯特的肩头，“喜欢……我喜欢你……！求你了……快抱我……爱我……！”  
修伯特这才满意地放开手，他抬起菲尔迪南特的双腿，扶着自己硬挺的肉棒就顶进了那张贪婪的小嘴。  
菲尔迪南特惊呼一声，就这么被刺激着射了出来，甚至有几点浊液都溅在了他自己的脸上。  
“菲尔迪南特，你的声音真悦耳，但你就不怕被别人听见吗？”  
修伯特立刻感到菲尔迪南特的内道随着这句话绞紧了，险些逼他就这么射出来。  
“啊……修伯特……”菲尔迪南特眼神都迷离了，完全依靠着本能抱紧了修伯特，“太、太舒服了……啊啊……我、我忍不住……呜嗯！”  
修伯特有节奏地抽送着，无比满足地看着菲尔迪南特神魂颠倒的样子。  
“我放荡的圣人，菲尔迪南特。”  
“啊……啊哈哈……只要修伯特、喜欢……菲尔、菲尔就是……嗯啊……修伯特的……荡妇……啊哈！”  
“菲尔……！”修伯特顿时忍不住，用力吮吸起菲尔迪南特水润的双唇，“我爱你，菲尔……从今以后，我再也不会放开你……！”  
“我、我也爱你……修伯特……”菲尔迪南特努力回应着修伯特的热吻，“啊啊……！修伯特……修伯特……！”  
这个声音要是让别人听去，也未免太便宜他们了。  
修伯特心里笑道，更为用力地吻着菲尔迪南特，把他的娇声全都堵在了嘴里，只能漏出几声沉重的呼吸。  
菲尔迪南特的双腿在空中抽搐着，一双手也在修伯特身后无力地打着滑。当一股热流在他的身体里迸射而出，菲尔迪南特再也没有了抱住修伯特的力气，整个人都瘫在了修伯特的臂弯里。  
“菲尔……”修伯特喘了口气，轻轻吻了吻菲尔迪南特满是汗水的额头，“我心爱的……”  
菲尔迪南特虚弱地笑了笑，一双失去焦点的眼睛努力寻找着修伯特的视线，但很快就败给了倦意，躲进了眼帘后面。  
修伯特听着怀里的菲尔迪南特发出平稳的呼吸声，慢慢把他放到另一张床上，让他舒服地睡下。  
“那么……”他回头看了看被自己和菲尔迪南特搞得一塌糊涂的病床，“得在玛奴艾拉回来前处理一下这个烂摊子了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 安定的缺德路线【又来了  
菲尔自己跑开以后跑到大修道院外面借酒浇愁，结果被一群土匪盯上给他灌醉拉到林子里轮了，完事还把菲尔拉回他们的老窝废了菲尔四肢（用魔法封了行动能力啥的，没有切）拿他当rbq。等修伯特他们找过来救人的时候菲尔已经被玩的精神崩溃变成废人了。修伯特杀光这群土匪，然后把菲尔带回去养了起来。


End file.
